Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze: The Story of My Life
by Lowe183
Summary: How can you protect a village that constantly attacks you? Taking a break from the hellhole of a village that he is meant to protect, Naruto leaves on a trip to train and become stronger. On the trip he finds a girl that he swears to protect with his life. Now back to the village he's ready to show that the people of Konohagakure need him a lot more than he needs them.
1. The Beginning

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto **

**Authors Note:** Hey guys this is my first story so I hope you guys like it. This will be a Sasu/Saku bashing story cause I really don't like either of them, there will be action, drama, and romance in the story. The beginning parts not that good but please read the entire chapter cause it gets better. This story will most likely be a harem story but we'll see. It will not follow some of the canon episodes such as how he meets the Kyuubi and some other events. Please review and tell me if you guys like the story :)

* * *

"Demon!"

"Trash!"

"Fucking Kyuubi!"

One after another they kept yelling at him _'What did I do to deserve this?' _they hit him and stabbed him to the point where all he could hear was ringing and could barely understand the people that were yelling at him. He tried to look at his attackers but could only see blurs through his teary eyes. He tried to wipe the tears but whenever the boy would even start to move his hands his assailants would kick it back down to the watery ground.

"This is for my niece!" he heard someone yell right before he felt a hard kick to the back of his head.

The last thing he saw were the blurry faces of people at the end of the alleyway just walking by and occasionally looking at the beating with a smile on there faces as though he deserved every last bit of this.

* * *

"Oww my head" moaned the little boy as he slowly opened up his heavy swollen eyes to scan his surroundings.

He was in a dark smelly alleyway with the, ironically, bright shining pretty looking moon above. The boy tried to lift his hand but felt as though it was made of led, looking down he sees his arm covered with bruises and blood, his legs looked flimsy, and anyone could clearly tell that many of his bones were either broken or fractured.

_'God what the hell happened to me?'_ he thought,and just like a train wreck all the terrible memories came rolling back to him.

_**Flashback**_

_'I can't wait to get some ramen again. It's been way too long since I've visited the old man and Ayame-neechan, I wonder if they made that new recipe that they've been trying for a while to create' walking with a hop in my step excited to see two of the three people that actually cared about me in this village I continued on my way to Ichiraku's. _

_I was almost a block away to my favorite place when I got forcefully shoved into an alleyway I was walking by._

_Sadly or luckily depending on which way you see it, I was now used to people randomly attacking me so instinctively I caught my self with my hands before my head could hit the ground_

_"What the hell was that for!?" I yelled, I knew the guy wasn't gonna answer me, they never do, whenever I got attacked they would just get me cornered and beat me mercilessly without even telling me what I did wrong. _

_I got back up trying to wipe the dirt off that had gotten caught on my jumpsuit when I was roughly shoved to the ground_

_"How dare you speak to me demon!" said a talk dark haired man_

_Judging by the way he was swaying and had a bottle of sake in his hand I concluded that he was drunk. Knowing that I was cornered to a wall in the narrow alleyway I knew exactly what this man was gonna do to me._

_I never understood why the civilians of this village hated me so, they just did. I would get ridiculed while walking down the street, get yelled at for just skipping inside some of the stores that would actually let me in, and buying stuff was probably one of my biggest problems overall...besides the daily beatings._

_A regular kid my age wouldn't have to worry about money, I mean why should they when they have their parents who would take care of everything for them from food to clothes to toys. _

_But sadly, I'm not a regular kid._

_Since the day I was born I've been hated, I've always felt alone. Even when I tried to play with the other kids they would just tell me to go away saying that their parents said that I was just a monster in child form. After all the ridicule from the kids I would just go swing by myself all day, watching kid by kid get picked up by their parents, talking, laughing, and sharing smiles of pure happiness with each other._

_I've asked where my parents were before and jiji had told me that they died during the Kyuubi attack, I've tried talking to him about what they did or just who they were but he wouldn't speak another word of them saying "I'll tell you when you're the right age Naruto-kun" every time.  
_

_Well I'm sick of waiting for all my questions about them to be answered_

_Were they ninjas that died heroically protecting the village? or were they just mere villagers who were too slow to evacuate and ended up dying._

_I've had all these thoughts and dreams of my parents, feeding me, playing with me, and just loving me._

_But guess what?...they were still just all dreams_

_They were all just happy fantasy lands that I would go to get away from the real world that was only cold and heartless towards me._

_I hated my life, I hated the people I saw on the streets, but most of all I hated myself._

_My worlds always been like this, cold, dark, and lonely_

_So when I finally felt like I was gonna crack, I created my fake mask, a__n emotional mask, that I would wear on my face whenever I was in public to hide my true anger and sorrow from the rest of the world. I would use it to show the people that whatever they did to me, wasn't going to work... p__lus it felt good to see the pissed off looks on their faces when they saw my smile._

___No matter the number of hateful stares I got, I would remain strong._

_Looking up at the man in front of me I knew how my day was gonna end up now, I knew that there was gonna be no ramen for me by the end of the day, but I at least had to try escaping._

_I was about to make a break for it and try to run past him but stopped when I heard talking behind the drunk man._

_"Asaki you found the little demon faster than I thought you would" said a man that was slowly walking up behind my attacker_

_Looking around the man in front of me, I see a group of people that started walking up next to the now known Asaki. By the way they looked at me with eyes of hatred I could tell they were by no means on my side, which by now I was used to_

_"Hell yea I got the little rat, Now let's show this kitsune what he gets for walking around a village that he half destroyed with a goddamn smile on his bastard little face!"_

_And so began the merciless beating that was only one of the many I have already endured_

_**End Flashback**_

_'Ughh dam that's right' _thought the little broken up boy._ 'Why do I always end up like this? Feeling helpless and broken all over? Do I really deserve all this? What did I do wrong?' _

Feeling too tired to even move the little 8 year old boy just sat there looking up at the stars trying to figure out how he was living like this on a daily bases.

He had thought before to just end it all but whenever he tried he would see a rush of red go through his arm that stopped the knife he would be holding just a few inches from his heart or vital point.

The boy was scared at first seeing his arm just stop as though on command, but after he dropped the knife, the red color would recede back into his body and he would have full control of his arm again

He had thought about going to tell his jiji about it, but was scared of how the old man would react if he found out he tried to kill himself, so he just kept it as a secret occasionally trying to stab himself just to see the red color stop his arm a few inches away from breaking his skin

The child oddly felt safe when he felt or thought about the red bubbly thing

It made him feel like someone was looking out for him and keeping him safe, even if it was from himself

He once thought that maybe it was his parents in the afterlife sensing that he was about to endanger himself so they would send the thing to keep him safe

But it was just a passing thought he threw away realizing what he said was just a dream that he only wanted to believe was true

The little boy's thoughts were cut off when he heard footsteps coming towards him from the roof. Too tired to even look up he just stays there waiting to see if the so called shinobi of the village that were meant to protect people were trying to get a few kicks on him too before the night was over.

***Thud* **

Looking to direction of the sound he sees a girl probably a little older than him with purple hair that was tied into a pony tail, from the hiate that she wore on her head I knew she must have been a shinobi of the village

_'__Huh even the kids of this village are starting to beat me too now, go figure' I thought while taking a closer look at her appearance_

She was wearing quite a revealing trench coat that went down to her knees, she wore a mesh undershirt that was lightly transparent and a orange skirt that was too small to even be called a mini skirt.

All and all he thought he wasn't on the verge of unconsciousness already he would've been passed out with a nose bleed... but that still didn't stop the sprinkle of red that appeared on his cheeks

Looking up at her eyes the child saw what he thought were one of the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen.

She had soft honey brown eyes that sparkled under the bright moon

But what he was surprised to see was the deep worry in her bright eyes instead of seeing the malevolent ones he was so used to seeing

He was so caught up in her appearance he realized that the girl had been talking to him for a while

"-ello? Yoo hoo kid are deaf or sumtin?"

"Huh oh sorry what did you say?"

_'She hasn't tried to attack me yet so she might just have found me by accident'_

The purple headed girl just stared at him with a cocked eyebrow and repeated her question

"I asked, what happened to you?"

Getting his act together the kid put on his fake emotional mask and gave her a wide grin

"Oh you know just a hardcore version of tag" he said with a laugh

The girl looked at him as though he was crazy, and couldn't help but see that even with the full blown grin his eyes were anything but happy, they looked dim and almost lifeless.

Most people wouldn't have seen through his fake mask but being the apprentice of one of the three legendary sannin's she was taught human behaviors and actions and could easily see through his fake smile

She realized that he must not want to talk about what happened so she just filed away the info for later

The girl looked at the boy and just shook her head and gave him a chuckle

"Well kid you look like complete shit"

His smile immediately dropped to a pouty frown _"Well that's a mean way of putting it"_ but looking down at himself once more and seeing his condition he guessed he couldn't really blame the girl for the insult, since he did basically 'look like shit'. Although who wouldn't after a beating the size of one he just took?

"Heh guess I kinda do" he chuckled

"Yea no shit" Starting to slowly pick him up in a piggy back fashion so she wouldn't disturb the surprisingly already healing wounds, she started running towards the hospital

"So kid how old are you kid?" the girl asked trying to make small talk on their way down to the clinic

"I'm eight and can you not call me 'kid'" pouted the blond haired boy not wanting to be talked down to by someone almost as young as him

Looking behind her back and seeing the pouting face she couldn't help but laugh at him

"Well I wouldn't if you told me your name" she retorted

"Heh oh yea I guess I haven't, names Naruto Uzu.. *cough*..maki, what's ….yours?" feeling a little lightheaded it was hard for him to even finish that sentence

Looking back she sees him barely lifting his head up with his eyes fluttering open and closed

Sensing that he was on the verge of blacking out, she sped up to get to the hospital quicker

"Don't worry about it kid" she replied not wanting the kid to over think himself

"Hey…you said you wouldn't…. call me kid if I…. gave you my name" said the irritated drowsy Naruto at being called kid again

Giving a Cheshire like grin the purple headed girl said "Well I lied, now close your eyes you need your rest shorty"

Too tired to argue or give an insult back Naruto just gave her a snort and slowly closed his eyes just wanting this horrible day to be over.

* * *

Hiruzen Sarutobi was many things, he was a powerful, strong, forceful Hokage of Konohagakure, and was also a loyal, friendly, and an overall nice man who loved and was loved by the whole village. He was looked up to by many for his superior intelligence and his strong will. Many saw him as a kind old man in the village... but in combat there was only two words anyone would describe him as, merciless and ruthless.

Serving and fighting in two of the three great shinobi wars he had learned that hesitance can and will get you killed in the battlefield in just a matter of seconds

He had learned long ago how he could get through so many bloody battles and still come out of it with his sanity intact, a method that was used by the anbu forces all around the shinobi world.

During battles he would wear a mask clad in the strongest metal found in the Land of Iron that hid his face from the rest of the world.

The mask was painted blood red with a silvery glow to it thanks to the metal. The eye holes were slanted with a black outline around it, under the eyes holes were what looked like thin black tears going down to the chin. There was the kanji for fire directly on the forehead of the great enigma of a mask.

With all these different designs though one of them was the most known one throughout the great shinobi world

It was a giant vicious grin was plastered onto the mask that spread like a curve all the way to the edges of the eyes

The teeth of the grin were shiny pearly silvery white that could have been seen across a forest, while the inside of the mouth had the deepest hollow black color anyone had ever seen

The grin was what scared his enemies off, but anyone who had been slayed by him or fought with or against him up close would tell you different

Up close you could clearly see through the mask's eye holes and the thing you would see behind it would give even the toughest ninjas nightmares

His eyes behind the mask was not of a kind man that the villagers saw him as, no, it was that of a man that was possessed, many thought it looked like the Shinigami himself was controlling the man to do his personal biddings

It was focused only on his victims and the blood that spew with every slice of his kunai

His eyes were bloodshot red with veins on it that made it look as though his entire eye was red

Many shinobis who have encountered him during battle could have sworn that his eyes glowed behind the mask but only the few that have survived their encounter with him in the battlefield could tell you that it really was

During battle Hiruzen would push enormous amounts of chakra to his eyes to see sharper and farther, only a handful of ninja's were able to do this due to their chakra capacity not being big enough to waste, but having a Kage level chakra amount, Sarutobi would send chakra through his eyes throughout battles to enhance his already great fighting abilities.

A rare side effect had occured though because of sending chakra through his eyes for so long in battle, his eyes now showed the chakra that he was sending through his eyes, giving it an eerily glow.

Since his eyes were bloodshot though, the glow from the chakra highlighted his red eyes making it look as if his eyes were glowing pure red.

With the mask onand his deadly glowing eyes together, the combination was absolutely frightening

When wearing his mask Sarutobi was not the leader of Konohagakure, he was not intellectual 'Professor' of the shinobi world, he was not even a man.

When that mask adorned his face, he was nothing but a cold hearted killer, the reincarnation of the Shinigami, a devil of pure malice.

Slicing and ending lives left and right, leaving trails of blood and bodies with kunai's stabbed in their heads in his wake. He was so scary on the field even his own ninjas were so scared of him that they would move out of the area their killing machine of a Hokage was at.

The image of the battlefield after it was done and seeing all the foreign shinobi that their Hokage had killed on the ground was so gory that even some of the ninjas that had killed over a dozen men puked.

Sarutobi just wearing his mask would scare his opponents off and running back to their villages not wanting to be slew by the legendary 'Shi no Kamen'

To the other nations he was an enemy that was fearless and deadly but to the villagers of Konohagakure he was always just a friendly man that always wanted to help around the village

Over time Hiruzen had gotten old and was now kinder and less violent than ever before. He would rarely ever wear his old battle mask on anymore because there was never any battles that the Hokage had to directly be involved in

He had not worn it nor had the crazy eyes behind it for over 40 years so many of the shinobi's of the village have forgotten how his face used to look like during battle

Naturally over time of being stuck behind a desk as Hokage and just growing of old age had his characteristic of being forceful wither away, replaced by the old peaceful man you now see today

The other shinobi nations see him now as nothing but a shell of his former self and the council and people of Konoha see him as just the nice old Hokage that, in the civilian councils case, they could push around.

So imagine their surprise when they see him charging through the streets on his way to the hospital, a giant scowl adorning his gentle wrinkly face with killer intent oozing out of him to the point where he made a few of the on looking civilians pass out and even some jounin's falter.

Charging through the doors of the hospital

"WHERE IS HE!?" yelled the Hokage to the front desk lady

"Umm….. who... Hokage-sama?" said the lady meekly

The Hokage gave her his full glare knowing that the woman knew there was only one person he had ever stormed into the hospital for angry on a daily bases

Desperately trying not to wet herself, she realized he must've been talking about the demon brat, though she wouldn't dare call the child that in front of the Hokage

Meekly trying to hide behind her clipboard from the obviously angered Hokage "Um….room number…. 276 Hokage-sama" came the quite voice of the greatly scared front desk lady

Hearing the room number he charged to the stairs to see exactly what those ignorant villagers had done to his unofficial grandson this time.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Well I hope you guys liked it, plz tell me what you think so I can write more chapters to this story, thx for reading ^_^

**Translations:**

**Shi no Kamen= Mask of Death**


	2. Meeting the Kyuubi

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Authors Note:** Hey guys I'm back, I hope you liked the 1st chapter, I'm still working on my writing skills so I hope this chapters better than the last. Thank you for all of you that have either Favorited, followed, or reviewed this story, means a lot. I was really surprised I got over 10 follows and favorites on just the first chapter :).

Also to those of you who told me about the Tellno1ne account that had copied my work, don't worry about it. I've talked to him and he will give the story credits to me and will not be copying any more of my chapters. Anyways in this chapter you will get to see the Kyuubi's and Naruto's relationship begin and the gift that the Kyuubi will give him. Enjoy!

* * *

"NARUTO-KUN!" The Hokage yelled as he barged through the hospital door.

The first thing he sees is Naruto sleeping on the bed in the corner of the room. He was sleeping, surprisingly, peacefully with the blanket covering his body up to his neck.

The Sandaime Hokage examines the boy's face and sees it full of cuts, bruises, and dried blood, the boy looked as if he had just fought in a warzone.

Looking at his scarred face, Hiruzen was scared to find out what the stupid civilians had done to the rest of his body if they had managed to do that much damage to just his face.

Slowly drawing the blanket that was covering his body down, so as not to waken the peacefully sleeping blond haired boy, he was quite surprised to find the condition of his body

Although it had many cuts and obviously broken bones, from the way his limbs were angled, he was surprised to see that many of the gruesome injuries were already healing rapidly.

Leaning in closer to get a better look of the spectacle, he keeps his eye on one of the many cuts on his arm and sees the wound slowly stitching back together

_'The fox really is helpful at times' _He thought with a small smile

The smile instantly turned into a frown though as he stepped back and took a look at his gory body once again

_'God what am I going to do with those ignorant villagers, I'm surprised he's even still sane' _Thought the old Hokage sadly, looking out the window he looks towards the giant faces on Hokage monument, looking at a certain Hokage more specifically.

_'I'm so sorry for everything Minato, you and Kushina-chan must be rolling in your graves right now….you gave me one job to do before you passed away and I couldn't even do that'_ He thought sadly _'Those dam council members tied my hands saying that I was showing blatant favoritism, but I guess that's no excuse'_. Looking back at the bloody Naruto he couldn't help but let loose a few tears that started trailing down his face

"How many times have I seen you like this now Naruto-kun" he sadly whispered

Looking at himself in a nearby mirror that was hanging off the wall, he couldn't help but be disgusted.

He had a job to do and he failed miserably, he had let a dead man's final wish be disregarded and completely degraded.

_**Flashback**_

_"__**RAWR!**__" bellowed the chained great beast_

_With a roar loud enough to be heard from the heavens, the entire village shook under his deep booming voice_

_With dark red fur covering it's mountainous sized body, a smoking snout the size of a house framing his giant face, a nearly endless chakra supply, and 9 giant swishing tails destroying buildings left and right, this was none other than the great Kyuubi no Yoko._

_At the moment, the giant bijuu was tied down by bright silver chakra that had manifested into thick durable chains._

_The Kyuubi had been wreaking havoc all throughout the village, but was stopped by Minato, the Yellow Flash, and Kushina, the Red Hot Habanero_

_The kitsune had seen them drop down what looks like a human child and from the way he saw them cooing and hugging the child, he could tell that it was someone they cared about_

_Too concentrated on the baby child, the Kyuubi forgets about the two new threats and ends up being tied down by Kushina's chakra chains_

_Seeing them bringing him down, he lunges his claws at the child on the ground to at least take one more of them before being captured_

_He was an inch away from cutting through the baby when two bodies blocked his path_

_*__**SQUELCH***_

_"YONDAIME-SAMA!"_

_"KUSHINA-SAMA!"_

_Various surrounding ninjas yelled as they saw the two strongest ninjas of the village get stabbed through the stomach._

_The Sandaime Hokage who was near enough to see them get stabbed ran full speed towards the chaos_

_"MINATO-KUN, KUSHINA-CHAN!" the Sandaime Hokage yelled as he made his way towards his successor and his wife_

_Finally making his way up to them, the image was gorier up close than he had thought_

_The two newly parents had a giant claw stabbed through their stomachs and clearly were on the verge of death, the Kyuubi was tied down by Kushina's chains right behind them with his claw lunged forward_

_In front of the dying duo was their baby child, just inches away from the giant claw that was stabbed through the two_

_"Heh I guess 'cough' your back to doing paperwork again Hiruzen" said the bloody Minato with a strained chuckle_

_"Please Minato save your stre-" but the Sandaime Hokage's words were cut off by him _

_"Just listen Hiruzen …. 'cough cough' … with the last of my strength… I will seal the kyuubi into my baby boy… and I want you to 'cough'…. to make sure to keep him safe. I don't want you… to tell him about us until he is chunin so he can 'cough' fend off himself incase Iwa decides to attack him" said Minato while coughing up blood that slowly dribbled down his chin_

_"Yes, make sure… he doesn't get treated like… most jinchuuriki's when he's young" agreed Kushina while gazing at her son fondly, completely ignoring the death like state she and her husband were in _

_"Of course, I will do all I can to make sure he has a safe and happy childhood and life" said Hiruzen sadly watching his two most cherished people slowly dying in front of him_

_"I have to do this 'cough' now Kushi-chan…. I'm going to need the remainder of your chakra to do the sealing successfully" said Minato while going through hand signs to call forth the Shinigami_

_"Okay Minato-kun" agreed Kushina_

_Using the last of her strength she kneeled forward and gave her baby boy a light kiss on the forehead_

_"Goodbye my little Naru-chan" She said softly giving the baby a bright kind smile_

_Finished with the hand signs the Shinigami appears and seals the kyuubi into the little Naruto_

_With a bright white flash the Kyuubi, Minato, and Kushina were gone. Leaving just a crying baby where they once were_

_"I promise I won't let you down" whispered Hiruzen while looking at the now awake and crying form of Naruto_

_**Flashback End**_

The Hokage lightly sobbed at the memory of the two's deaths

The sad man quickly turned his face into a scrunched up scowl as he turned his gaze to the sleeping boy

_"I should have tried harder damn it! I should have spent more with you no matter what those idiotic villagers said. I was the only one keeping you safe after Jiraiya and Tsunade left"_ he thought angrily at himself

Looking back at the Hokage Monument, "What am I going to do" he wondered sadly

* * *

**Naruto's Mindscape**

"Dang where am I" said the voice of Naruto as it echoed through the sewer

He had just woken up and had found himself to be in a lowly lit sewer with water up to his ankles and pipes that strangely glowed blue with a hint of red covering the dingy and grimy ceiling

Wondering where he was, he started walking around either trying to find the exit or to find some help

Thinking about help, he looked down at his body and found it looking brand new, like he had not just been through an attack

He was trying to find out who did this but was answered by a deep booming…..and insulting voice

**"I DID YOU PATHETIC LITTLE INSECT" **

"Holy Crap!" jumped Naruto surprised by the voice

Turning around he sees two giant glowing eyes, walking closer to the giant eyes he sees a gigantic red furry body matching the giant eyes

"ummm who are you" asked Naruto with a confused look on his face

"**I'M THE GREAT KYUUBI NO YOKO, STRONGEST OF THE BIJU'S, CREATED BY THE SIXTH PATH SAGE HIMSELF. I AM THE NIGHTMARE OF HUMANS, DESTROYER OF MOUNTAINS, AND CREATOR OF TSUNAMIS WITH JUST A TWITCH OF MY TAILS, WITH UNLIMITED CHAKRA AND STRENGTH YOU PITIFUL HUMANS CAN ONLY DREA-" **Whatever the Kyuubi was about to say was cut off as he heard a yawn

Looking down he sees Naruto gazing at him with a bored look

"Listen I'm still trying find out where I am, so can you hurry up your little speech please" yawned out Naruto as he lazily looked at the talking mass of chakra

The Kyuubi looked at him in wonder, sizing him up trying to find out if he was either really brave or just plain stupid, but his intrigued look quickly turned into a rage filled scowl as he started growling

**"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT YOU INSIGNIFICANT LITTLE SPECK!"** roared the Kyuubi angrily

But the Kyuubi was once more intrigued as he looked at the bored gaze that Naruto continued to look up at him with

**"You're not scared of me puny mortal?" **questioned the curious Kyuubi as how a mere child could be impassive in front of him when even a seasoned Anbu would falter at his full gaze

"Ummm no" said Naruto calmly as he gazed up at the giant fox "Soooooo as I was saying… where am I?"

The Kyuubi stared down at Naruto for a few minutes more before answering his question

**"Well you are inside your mind and currently in the part of it that is my humble abode"** answered the Kyuubi sarcastically

"In my mind? Then how are you in here?" wondered out loud Naruto

**"I'm inside of you because I was sealed inside of you by your Yondaime Hokage right after you were born"** said the Kyuubi waiting to see his reaction

Naruto's face turned into a more confused look

"What are you talking about?" asked Naruto as he tried to digest what the Kyuubi had just told him

**"Ughhh since you are brave enough to stand in front of me without pissing your pants then I guess I'll enlighten you and just start from the beginning"** said the Kyuubi

**"8 years ago I was taking a stroll through one of the many forests in Fire country when I was confronted by a masked man that said something about me being his godforsaken fucking pet" **sneered the Kyuubi **"Obviously I got enraged of how a tiny fleshy human would talk down to me like that. So I tried to attack him, but before I could, he looked directly into my eyes with his evil looking red eyes, the mangekyou sharingan"** snarled out the Kyuubi, enraged just by talking about it with a ferocious growl

Naruto quietly stood there watching as the Kyuubi raged on and understood that this so called sharingan must've been a very touchy subject for the giant fox.

Naruto couldn't help but notice the air getting heavier as the Kyuubi was getting madder and compared it to the feeling in the air when the ninjas of the village would attack him, but the air was nowhere near as heavy as it was now

After the Kyuubi slowly calmed down he continued with his story

**"After I saw those dammed eyes I lost control of my body and was forced to go to the leaf village and start attacking everything I saw, the last thing I remembered was seeing your Yondaime and some woman with red hair chain me down after they dropped you onto the ground and when I tried to lung forward to kill you-"** The Kyuubi stopped when he saw the glare that Naruto was sending him, the Kyuubi responded to his glare with a smirk

**"Hey don't blame me, remember I was not in control"** defended the smirking Kyuubi

Once he saw Naruto's glare lessen he continued

**"Anyway once I lunged forward to kill you, the two jumped in front of you and used themselves as a shield. Once they restrained me I saw the red headed woman kneel forward and kiss you on the forehead. The last thing I saw was the Shinigami and the next thing I know I was here, so I theorized that I must've been sealed into you"** finished the Kyuubi

While the kitsune was going through the story, Naruto was deep in thought

_"So this is why I'm hated"_ Thought Naruto somberly while tearing up _"The Kyuubi that destroyed half of village and killed thousands of ninjas and civilians is sealed inside of me, no wonder everyone hates me. Heck he even killed the Yondaime Hokage… I guess that explains why some people beat me saying it was for the Yondaime" _

Just then Naruto remembered what the Kyuubi was saying about the Yondaime and the red headed woman that was with him

Looking up shakily at the giant biju, Naruto asked while stuttering "D-Do y-ou think t-t-that the two t-that saved m-me wer-"

The Kyuubi looked at him and understood what he was trying to say

**"That the two humans that saved your life were your parents?" **asked the Kyuubi making sure of the question

Naruto slowly nodded his head as a yes while small tears started trailing down the young boy's face at the chance of finally knowing who his parents were

**"Judging from the way they took care of you before attacking me I would think so, yes" **answered the Kyuubi while watching Naruto have a little breakdown

"T-T-The Y-Yondaime is m-my fa-father?" whispered Naruto in disbelief while looking up at the fox

The Kyuubi nodded his giant head confirming his thoughts once again

Naruto looked down at his reflection on the sewer water _"I'm the son of the greatest Hokage that ever lived"_ thought Naruto while a small smile spread across his lips _"I guess it explains why he was my favorite out of all the Kages and my role model"_

Naruto's smile quickly turned into a frown though as he thought about why the Yondaime would sacrifice his own son, and wondered if his dad really didn't like him

The Kyuubi watched his frown and his face go through an internal struggle

**"If you are wondering why the Yondaime chose you, it was probably not because he hates you"** said the Kyuubi, bringing Naruto out of his dark thoughts and beginning to focus on what the Kyuubi was saying

"How do you know?" asked Naruto shakily

**"Because kit, Even though he was the one fighting against me doesn't mean that I don't respect him. The way he talked with his commanders and his wife I could tell he was an honorable man"** said the Kyuubi with a booming voice **"Here's the thing kit, to seal a being as powerful as me, you would need a newborn baby for the sealing to go without a hitch, if you sealed me into an already developed human, my power would kill them and I would roam free once again. Anyway, since the Yondaime needed a newborn baby, if he couldn't bear the fact of using his own child, what kind of man would he be to ask another parent for their child?"** sagely theorized the Kyuubi as he looked down at the boy

Naruto went through what the Kyuubi told him and couldn't help but see the logic in his words, the Yondaime was an honorable man for a reason after all.

Looking up at the bijuu Naruto asked "Why are you helping me anyways?"

The Kyuubi looked at him with a chuckle **"Like I said young one, the Yondaime was one of the few humans that I actually respected. I may look like a rage filled monster to all you humans but I'm not angry all the time like you people think, I mean, I was being controlled when I attacked your village"** responded the Kyuubi while Naruto nodded **"The sharingan's effect on me wore off a few years ago, and since then I've watched you ever since, and heck I'll say it, I have even come to respect you"** said the Kyuubi with a small smile

Naruto looked up at him in shock, he had been looking out for him the entire time, more than jiji or anyone else. _"That would explain how I heal so fast, it must have been him"_ thought Naruto. Then he thought about the red thing that would stop him from stabbing himself.

"Wait, the red thing that would control my body occasionally…. That was you wasn't it?" asked Naruto, but was surprised when the Kyuubi's smile turned into a furious growl

**"HELL YEA IT WAS, DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH ENERGY IT TAKES JUST TO KEEP YOU ALIVE AFTER THOSE BEATINGS!?" **roared the Kyuubi **"THE LAST THING I NEEDED WAS FOR YOU TO KILL YOURSELF AFTER ALL THE ENERFY I'VE WASTED ON YOUR WORTHLESS ASS!"** snarled the Kyuubi

Naruto just looked up at the furious bijuu and gave a nervous chuckle "Heh….. My bad"

The angry fox face faulted at his attitude and simple answer

"Humph, forget about it, just don't try it again" grumbled the giant fox choosing not to argue with the boy

Naruto quickly nodded as the sewer got silent

After a couple minutes of awkward silence between the two, Naruto decided to speak up "So what now?" he asked

The Kyuubi looked at him with a glint in his eyes **"Now we talk about our pact"** said the Kyuubi with a surprisingly giddy attitude

"A what?" asked Naruto confused

**"A pact, it's an agreement or compromise between us basically"** the Kyuubi clarified **"Being a jinchuuriki of the greatest bijuu in existence doesn't come without some perks after all"** said the Kyuubi with a mischievous smirk

**"Umm okay"** said Naruto still not understanding the whole thing

**"Okay let's talk about what I get first, you will let me see, hear, and feel all you do. Plus you will let me speak with you in your thoughts when you are not in the mindscape. Being cramped in this cage gets lonely and boring after a while"** said the Kyuubi with a little sad tone at the end

Looking at the small cage the Kyuubi was in, Naruto couldn't help but wonder how bored the Kyuubi must've been stuck in there with nothing to do for the past 8 years.

Deciding that the Kyuubi deserved at least a little freedom, Naruto nodded his agreement "Alright fine, I guess you deserve it"

**"Thanks kit, now about abilities you will get"** said the Kyuubi **"In exchange for all that, I will advance your body a few years so that you will be able to defend yourself from now on, can't have my vessel look weak after all. I will also make your physical strength stronger and increase your chakra capacity….. You will learn what chakra is later on"** said the Kyuubi seeing the confused look that Naruto was giving him.

**"I will also enhance your hearing and smelling to the point where you could rival a ninken. With all that I will also lend you my powers when you are in danger or you require it"** finished the Kyuubi

By the time that the Kyuubi was finished explaining you could only guess how giddy Naruto was imagining himself with all those new abilities. He was practically jumping up and down the walls.

"THAT WOULD BE SOOOO COOL!" yelled Naruto with a giant goofy smile

The Kyuubi just patiently sat there chuckling at his vessels antics

After Naruto had calmed down he looked up at the fox and asked "So when will you be changing my body and giving me those cool things?"

"Right before you wake up kit, which should be about now" answered the Kyuubi as Naruto's body started to fade away

Before going away though, Naruto quickly bowed, surprising the Kyuubi "Thank you for everything Kyuubi-san, you won't regret it, I swear I'll make you proud" Naruto said while the last of his body faded

The Kyuubi looked shocked at the place where Naruto once stood, his shocked face quickly turned into a happy smile and he chuckled "We'll see Naruto… We'll see" he said as he quickly went to work on his vessels body.

* * *

**Outside **

The Hokage had been thinking about how he was going to make it up to Naruto when he was dragged out of his thoughts when Naruto's body started glowing very brightly on the hospital bed.

The flash lasted no longer than a few seconds but what it left behind completely shocked the Sandaime Hokage

In the spot the young boy once laid, was no longer what you would call a young boy.

In his place was what looked like a grown up version of the boy. He had ripped out of his hospital gown due to his height and size increase, showing the Hokage all the new features Naruto had gained.

The boy was now 5 foot increasing from the previous 4'1" he used to be. He had longer hair that came down the side of his face creating bangs. His body had grown defined muscles that an 8 year old boy should not have yet, and he had washboard abs adding to his already good looking body.

All in all he looked like a strong ideal shinobi

The Hokage was cut off of his examination of Naruto's new body as Naruto's eyes started opening

"Naruto how do you feel" The Hokage quickly said putting Naruto's new body aside for now worrying more about his state of health

Naruto looked around and focused on the man who was like a grandpa to him giving him a worried look.

Naruto chuckled and answered in a deeper voice "Never better jiji….never better"

* * *

**Authors** **Note:** There you go guys, hoped you liked it. I will try to update this story every week or two since I've been busy with school work. Oh and also what do you think about the title?, I don't really like it cause it sounds kinda cliche but at the time I couldn't think of a better name. If you have any suggestions feel free to PM me or add it to your reviews. Remember to favorite, follow, and review. See ya guys until next time :)


	3. Revenge

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Authors Note: **Hey all I'm back! I'm sorry this update took so long but I've been really busy. I've been trying to get a new laptop cause mine keeps crapping out on me, but of course I failed at getting a new one because I couldn't find a good one. Anyways hopefully it wont take me this long to update again. Enjoy the story!

* * *

After the Hokage checked over Naruto to see if there were still any cuts or bruises on him, finding none, the moment occurred that Naruto had been trying to stall…..the interrogation about his new body.

"So Naruto-kun, now that you look and feel better, what happened to your body?" questioned the Hokage with narrowed eyes while increasing his Ki a little

Although he loved Naruto dearly like a family member, the boy could be stubborn and a handful at times. Always making the poor Hokage want to slam his own head into the wall

"Ummm what do you mean Hokage-jiji?" asked Naruto innocently with a dumb look on his face, making the Hokage face fault at his obviously a lie of an answer

While outside Naruto looked relaxed and calm, inside he was having an angry argument with his tenant

**"WHAT THE FUCK KIND OF AN ANSWER WAS THAT!?" **Roared the giant Kyuubi inside his mind

_"IT WAS WHAT YOU TOLD ME TO SAY YOU BAKA FOX!"_ Naruto mentally shouted back, pissed that he was getting yelled at for saying exactly what he was told to

**"I MEANT IT AS A JOKE YOU DUMBASS!" **The Kyuubi yelled while slamming his head against the bars of the cage **"WHY IN THE SEVEN HELLS MADE YOU ACTUALLY THINK THAT I WAS SERIOUS ABOUT IT!"**

_"Well your yelling doesn't help"_ mumbled Naruto upset that he looked like a moron now

**"Ughhh just forget it" **said the Kyuubi shaking his head at the kids stupidness, obviously the boost of intelligence he had given him didn't work with how dense the boys head was

Back outside in the hospital room the sagely Hokage was picking himself off the floor after the face fault

Staring back at Naruto, who was on the bed still giving him that dumb look, he narrowed his eyes and doubled his Ki a little miffed that he didn't intimidate a 8 year old boy

"Don't lie to me Naruto, what…happened...to...your...body?" said the Hokage narrowing his eyes even more with every word, sick of playing Naruto's game

Although killer intent didn't really effect Naruto, the Hokage's KI was stronger than most of the others Naruto had faced before, a lot less than the Kyuubi's, but it still made the poor boy sweat and fidget on the spot

_"What should I say fox?" _asked Naruto trying to figure out what to do

**"Answer him, make up some lie, but remember not to mention me" **answered the Kyuubi while laying down on his massive paws and closing his eyes getting ready for a nap

_"Ughh your no help" _Naruto deadpanned _"What should I say?…What should I say?"_ Naruto thought desperately

After an intensely long silence, Naruto replied "…Puberty?"

Hey at least he thought of something right?

His answer made the Hokage do another face fault almost cracking the ground with the amount of force that was in it.

Inside Naruto's mindscape the Kyuubi's eyelids had rocketed open upon hearing the boys answer and had immediately started attacking the cage trying to get out of it to just kill the boy for his stupidity

**"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU, YOU COMPLETE IMBOSEL OF A HUMAN! YOU DON'T DESERVE TO BE MY JAILER IF THAT WAS ALL YOU COULD THINK OF! HELL, YOU DON'T EVEN DESERVE TO BE THAT PEST OF A BIJJU, SHUKAKU'S JAILER!"** Roared out the Kyuubi while mentally pitying himself for being stuck with this kid for the rest of the boy's life

Grabbing his head to nurse it from the headache that was the Kyuubi's voice

_"I couldn't think of anything, and you didn't have anything better baka fox"_ Naruto argued back grinding his teeth

All the fox did was growl back and muttered something along the lines of "Complete idiot of a human" as he turned his back to Naruto and laid down to finish his prematurely interrupted nap, not bothering to fight with a 8 year old boy

Naruto just mentally hmphed as he waited patiently for the fallen Hokage to get back up on his feet after hearing his absurd answer

As the Hokage got up he was furious at Naruto for not only not giving him his answer, but also trying to lie to him with a completely stupid response, but his anger bubbled up as he looked at Naruto, who was still giving him that cute innocent look

The Hokage knew he was going to regret what he was about to say later, but considering how late it was and how tired he felt, he decided to let it go….. for the moment at least

"Okay Naruto I'll let this one go for now, but you WILL give me a straight answer later" the Hokage said giving Naruto a stern look that wasn't going to take no as an answer. Naruto quickly nodded his head accepting that this was probably as good as he was going to get it considering the situation.

"Alright Naruto-kun, I'll sign you off so you can go home now, I still have a lot of paperwork to do" the Hokage said as he massaged his scalp thinking about what kind of a headache the Civilian Council was going to give him today. Just last week they had told him to initiate a class for gardening in the academy.

These were kids grown to be efficient merciless killers for god sake, the last thing they needed was to know how to grow a daisy in the middle of combat. What befuddled the Hokage was how the council actually asked for that with a straight face in all seriousness, I mean really how stupid could these people be.

But being the Civilian Council and him being the Hokage, if all of them agreed to the proposition, he was all but forced to sit down and listen to their outrages ramblings.

The Hokage just shook his head thinking about what they would come up with today, maybe a class for daycare in the academy, or maybe trying to ban Naruto from joining the Academy for the hundredth time.

Ever since Naruto had been born, the Civilian Council had been trying to plot out a way to either make the boy's life miserable or to just get him killed. All they saw was a demon possessing a long gone 'innocent' boy and the only way to set the troubled boy free was to kill the demon….by killing the boy. Even though the council would try to create laws to make the boy's life even more of a living hell, which they did and succeeded on at a daily basis, the Shinobi Council would always be there to stop them from voting and overruling the Hokage's decision. Normally the Council would have no right and could not overrule the Hokage, but since Naruto was not a shinobi yet and still a civilian, his jurisdiction was under the Civilian Council.

Although the Council could overrule the Hokage, it was not an easy thing. If the Civilian Council proposed a law, they would all have to agree on it and four clan leaders would have to agree with it too out of the six in the Shinobi Council to pass the law without the Hokage's consent.

If the Shinobi Council proposed a law, it could not overrule the Hokage since he is in charge of all the Shinobi's in Konoha, including the clan leaders.

The Shinobi council was made up of 7 clan leaders in the leaf village:

Shibi Aburame of the Aburame clan who was a mostly silent man who only thought based on logic, just like the rest of his clan, but even though he was a silent man, when he spoke people tend to listen to hear an unbiased opinion based on what had been laid out so far.

Choza Akimichi of one of the four noble clans of Konoha, the Akimichi clan. Choza was a loving family man despite how ruthless he could be in battle. He always hated when people made fun of his clan for being on the chubby side, but he knew they did not understand that his clan had to stay that way to use their destructive jutsu's or else they would end up being killed by not having any body fat left due to how much calories and chakra their jutsu took up. The Akimichi was, physically, the strongest of all the clans so of course being that strong had some downfalls to it.

Tsume Inuzuka of the Inuzuka clan are known for their use of ninken and ferocity in battle. Tsume is…well…an odd woman. She is a loving mother in her household and near her children, but at night she's the description of a party animal, just like everyone else in their clan. Although she doesn't date and refuses to do one night stands, she is a natural sexual flirter. Giving many men nose-bleed induced comas throughout her career.

Shikaku Nara of the Nara clan is arguably the most intelligent shinobi in the Fire Nation, which explains which clan he's the leader of. He's Konoha's number one strategist and one of the Hokage's most trusted subordinates. The members of the Nara clan are all very intelligent with IQs that would put Einstein to shame. The only downside to them are they're all very lazy. The Nara district is always quiet due to them all either taking a nap or playing a quiet game of shogi. They are known to birth smarter males every generation and more frightening females.

Inoichi Yamanaka of the Yamanaka Clan rightfully nicknamed the 'Mind Walkers'. Inoichi is a smart man and just like his entire clan has a special connection to plants, some even call them distant ancestors of the Senju clan due to their love of plants. Although they cannot control plants like the Senju clan members could, they had a natural air around them that nearby plants just revolved around.

And last but not least the Uchiha and Hyuuga clans, Fugaku Uchiha and Hiashi Hyuuga. Both a pain in the ass when they want to be. Fugaku and Hiashi were once good friends in the academy; but once they became clan leaders they've been rivals, fighting over which clan was richer, nobler, and of course stronger. Although they equally respected all the other clans, they though that their clan was still better. At the moment the two were tied, both being equally strong with the Hyuuga's having superior taijutsu skills and the Uchiha with their mass knowledge and use of jutsu's.

Although these clans and clan leaders had their quirks…...many quirks….. They all believed that Naruto was mistreated in the village when he rightfully shouldn't be. They did know about his lineage so it always angered them that the son of the man who sacrificed himself for the village was being treated this way. The news about his lineage was kept in private to only the Hokage and the clan leaders since the Hokage never trusted his elders, even though they were supposed to be the two he trusted the most, he never told them.

The news of Naruto's father and mother had shocked the entire shinobi council ending up with them all wanting to adopt the boy….well all except Shikaku who found adopting a kid too troublesome. Surprisingly or not surprisingly, Hiashi and Fugaku both started a fight over who should adopt the boy into their clan. Both being best friends of Minato when he was still alive, it was a shock to them that his son survived and they both wanted to raise him in honor of their fallen friend. But all the shouting was shut down by the Hokage who said that Naruto will not be adopted and would rightfully keep his name. The Hokage also ordered that other than a simple "hi" or "hello" they could not talk to the boy so he could have a somewhat normal life without clan leaders following him around.

After being devastated that they could not interact with the boy physically, all the clan leaders tried to help the poor boy any way they could. Such as hiring personal ninjas who were not biased to guard the boy or stopping the Civilian Council any way they could from harming the boy.

The Hokage was truly happy that the clan leaders accepted the boy when the ignorant civilians didn't, it truly warmed his heart that they would choose to adopt Naruto without a second thought, not for his contained power, but for the boy himself.

The Hokage was brought out of his musings my Naruto's hurried voice

"Alright, thanks for everything jiji, got to go, bye!" Naruto yelled as his ran past the Hokage and through the doors

_"Huh, he was in a rush, I wonder why"_ the Hokage thought with narrowed eyes, but just ended up shrugging not wanting to bother with the bundle of energy at the moment

* * *

_"Gee that was a close one, I'm glad I got out of their before he started questioning me again" _Naruto thought as he walked down the road to his house

The streets were quiet at this time considering it was already getting dark and it being a ninja village, the people would sleep early and wake up early unless there was a fair or celebration at night.

**"Yea wouldn't want you to open your mouth again and give him another stupid answer" **The Kyuubi grumbled with his eyes still shut enjoying his nap

Naruto tripped in his step still not exactly used to hearing the Kyuubi's voice in his head. But after contemplating what the fox had just said, his face turned bright red as he balled his hands into fists which shook in anger _"IT'S NOT MY FAULT I COULDN'T THINK OF ANYTHING BETTER DAMN'T! I'M NOT CREATIVE YOU STUPID FOX! Oh and guess what?….IM ONLY 8 FUCKING YEARS OLD!"_ Naruto yelled mentally making the Kitsune cover his ears with his paws so as to not go deaf from the loud voice that was currently shaking his cage.

"Huh you sure as hell curse like an adult though" the Kyuubi rumbled, unknowingly making Naruto shake more, as he tried to continue his nap which was interrupted by the loud disturbance by the obnoxious boy

Naruto took deep breaths trying to calm himself down unless he start making the surrounding civilians think he was even crazier than he already looked. As he calmed back down and continued on his path he could see people frowning at him from left and right, some store owners even closing down their shops when he passed by to prove a point that he wasn't allowed to enter.

Naruto, of course, was already used to this kind of treatment so it was like a daily routine for him to just ignore all the hate filled looks and just keep on walking trying minding his own business.

What he didn't realize was a group of men, that had just came out of a bar, were talking while staring at his retreating walking form

"Hey that's the brat right" asked the one with the long beard and short stubby hair to his three other friends

"Yea that's him, huh he looks different than the last time we saw him….looks kinda taller" observed the fat one with a girdle that looked like it was going to pop

"Yea he does look kind of taller, looks like he's in a good mood too" said the skinny one who was swaying a little obviously from too much sake

"Huh then I guess it's our job to ruin it for him" the fourth man said with an grin that was copied by the surrounding 3 men.

As Naruto walked to his house, oblivious that he was being targeted, he stopped when he heard the Kyuubi's voice

**"Kid your being followed"** inquired the Kyuubi sensing that the people who were following had negative energy surrounding them **"I need you to walk like you're completely unaware into the alley that's a block in front of you"**

Naruto face had a 'What the fucks wrong with you' look as he listened to the Kyubbi _"Are you insane? Why the hell would I do that" _asked Naruto wondering if the Bijuu had gone stupid

The Kyuubi just growled at being questioned for his intelligence and replied with a **"Just shut up and do it"** not wanting to fight with the boy at the moment.

Naruto knew he was going to regret this but decided to trust the fox for the moment and slowly walked until he reached the alley, then walked into it.

"Is this kid stupid?" asked the following men who were hot on his trails "Huh maybe he's going back to his home in a box" laughed one of the men making the surrounding others laugh too

Back inside the alley the Kyuubi was giving Naruto instructions.

**"Now I want you to completely relax, I'm going to control your body to take care of them" **Making Naruto nod with a 0 as he understood what the fox was trying to do.

He of course knew what the Kyuubi meant by 'take care of them' after hearing other people say that to him before getting a beating, but honestly he didn't care what the Kyuubi did to them, this was payback for all the times they had hurt him.

**"Alright you're going to feel a rush of energy and I want you to not fight it and just let it flow through you, after that close your eyes" **Instructed the Kyuubi as he started taking over Naruto's body

Once Naruto's body started to leak red chakra, he closed his eyes putting himself into a sleep like state. As more and more of the Kyuubi's chakra flew through him, the more of the Kyuubi's soul started taking over Naruto's body.

Once the Chakra stopped flowing Naruto's eyes opened showing deadly red eyes with a narrowed pupil, the Kyuubi had successfully gotten control of the boy's body

Flexing his limbs a little at finally being out in the open, he heard the group of men nearing and walking into the alleyway. Quickly moving into action, the Kyuubi sent chakra into his feet and stuck to the wall walking up it and moving so that he was on top of the entranceway to the alley.

Once the group of men had walked into the alleyway, unknowingly into the Kyuubi's trap, the fox jumped down blocking the only exit for the group

"Hey where is he?" asked one of the guys, when the fat one was about to answer they heard something drop behind them

**'WHOOSH'**

Quickly turning around they see something that made them all but piss their pants

The Kyuubi had dropped down and was showing off his feral features with a wide Cheshire smile that matched his deadly red predatory eyes

"D-D-Demon" one of them managed to say out loud making the Kyuubi turn to him

**"I also go by Kyuubi or The King of Bijuus, but you know whichever one works" **The Kyuubi's deep voice boomed through the alley as nine tails started to grow from his back

The men by now had not only pissed their pants but had also released their bowels, one of them being gutsy enough to make a break for it started sprinting to get past the frightening Bijuu

He, of course, failed as one of the chakra trails turned into a hand and clawed the man's feet cleanly slicing through it from the knee down. As the man's cry of anguish was being verbally voiced through his screaming and cursing, the other three men were wide eyes realizing exactly how dire the situation was for them.

"W-What are y-y-you going to do w-with us?" The skinny man stuttered out

Enjoying the scream of pain the Kyuubi turned his head back towards the group as he gave them an evil devilish grin **"Oh don't worry, I'll take gooooood care of you" **the Kyuubi answered with a dark chuckle

What followed next were screams and pleads of mercy that went completely ignored

XXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXX

This one had actually took me a while to think up, but I think I did a pretty good job. Sorry that it barely had any action or drama till the end, but I had to explain how the Council worked and how everything goes. Next chapter Naruto will finally be leaving Konoha to train in private.

Anyways, this chapter explained the way the Council works and it gave a taste of how deadly the Kyuubi can be. I tried to make it a little funny and showed that even if Naruto has gotten smarter, he's still very naive at some stuff. For those of you who think that I'm making Naruto seem older or talk older than a kid should be, remember that he's not a normal kid. He's been beaten and roughed up since the day he's been born, so of course he's gonna pick up some bad language here and there. He's also been forced to learn about how cruel the world can truly be at a young age.

So remember to tell me what you think or what questions you have, cya till next time!


End file.
